


Magazine Mock Ups

by Winterlynne_Norvic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, Magazine Covers, edits, magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic
Summary: I made graphics of teen wolf characters on Magazine covers for your eyes to enjoy (I hope)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Magazine Mock Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skargasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/gifts), [alighterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alighterwood/gifts).



> I got a lot of encouragement to post these so that’s exactly what I’m doing, I hope you guys enjoy these, and please don’t repost them without my permission!! I spend time making these and I really enjoy doing it and I don’t watermark them so it’s just a not nice thing to do. That being said, don’t judge me too hard I’m an amateur lol and these are made for fun.

[It’s also on my tumblr for an easier viewing experience!!](https://i-care-bout-things-too.tumblr.com/post/641895465996238848/magazine-mock-ups-of-your-but-really-my)

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d want to see more request a character in the comments or in the asks on my tumblr and I’ll see what I can do!


End file.
